masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchants Guide
Shopping plays a part in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, and Mass Effect: Andromeda. Knowing both shopping locations and who operates them will assist you in completing the game by either selling or buying weapons, armor, and upgrades necessary to complete your missions, or clear up your inventory. Each game is different in what shops and merchants do, and what products are offered. Mass Effect In Mass Effect, there are various merchants that buy and sell various weapons, armor, upgrades, and licenses that give your squad more firepower and allow you to survive better in combat. Since you can only carry up to 150 items in your inventory at a time, you need to make sure that you are selling it off to these people at regular intervals. If you have access to Dr. Chloe Michel and complete the Citadel: Doctor Michel assignment, she will provide you with significantly better sales prices – up to 100% of the standard price – for any item. Merchants also feature a "Buyback" system where you can buy back any items you have sold, allowing up to the last 20 items you have sold to be bought back. Also check in with them often to see what new equipment they have; some specific details on when their stocks reset are detailed below. Merchant Locations This list includes all vendors, their general zone and specific location therein, and finally any notable items in their stocks, some of which may not be available at certain time of the game as the story and plot progress. Capacity upgrades for medi-gel and grenades are not included, and are instead listed here. Stock Changes Merchants generate items when their inventory is accessed, if this is the first access or Shepard's level has increased. Their inventory is saved into your file for future visits. If a merchant has different types of inventory in the conversation wheel, each branch is a separate inventory. Merchants have a set amount of Inventory space, so some older stock may be removed to make room for new items. (The only significant exception is that Dr. Chloe Michel only generates items the first time her inventory is accessed.) A side effect of this behavior is that once Shepard hits L60, a merchant's inventory can only be accessed once before it is set for the remainder of the playthrough. However, this behavior can also be exploited. Save before talking to a merchant, see if they have a desired item, and then reload if they don't. Each reload will allow for new item generation since it doesn't occur until their inventory is accessed. It had previously been thought that changing planets would also alter inventory, but that alone will not generate new items. This confusion probably stems from the Normandy Requisitions Officer. The NRO actually has four shops: Citidel, Noveria, Feros, and Uncharted. (The other three story-mission planets seem to use the Uncharted shop.) Using the exploit is particularly useful if you're searching for the more elusive or higher level items – particularly armor – such as those manufactured by the Geth Armory or Kassa Fabrication. Each merchant has their own rules for what manufacturers and types of items they'll stock and how often, so some merchants are better than others for finding particular items and it may take many reloads to obtain a rare one. Morlan and Opold stock a specific section of alien armor, whereas the C-Sec Requisitions Officer and the Normandy Requisitions Officer have general stock and are more likely to have human gear. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, merchants and shops change from Mass Effect. One can no longer sell components and the merchandise changes. Instead of offering new weapons and armor, merchants now offer armor components for Shepard's N7 Armor, and upgrades for the squad's weapons. These can be purchased by using credits which are earned by completing Missions and Assignments. In addition, now that purchasing is completely automated, using terminals at each shop, talking to the merchants that operate the shops can get you a discount. Merchant Locations Discounts All of the shops in Mass Effect 2 offer a way to get a discount, but getting it can involve anything from completing a quick dialogue option, to completing a mission. Each shop is different and each has a different method of getting a discount. *Shops on the Citadel or Omega require just a quick conversation and choosing a Charm or Intimidate option to get a discount at the store. **On Omega, a discount at two stores can also be obtained by completing a small assignment. *The shops on Illium require either a dialogue option, completing a small assignment, or even a conversation. ** Baria Frontiers and Zakera Cafe don’t have discount options, but you will spend only 2,000 credits and 510 credits respectively for all of their merchandise. *The shops on Tuchanka require completing a mission or completing a small mini-game. The discount is worth taking advantage of as you will save a significant amount of credits over the course of the game. The discounts aren’t that hard to get, and they are worth doing. Obtaining Credits Getting credits in Mass Effect 2 is a bit different than in Mass Effect, where credits are earned by selling merchandise, killing enemies, or picking them out of crates. Credits in Mass Effect 2 can only be picked up on Assignments and Missions through Bypass and Hacking, and they are earned by completing Assignments and Missions. Credits are more difficult to obtain, so you might need to watch what you buy as you may have to wait a bit to get a particular upgrade or armor component. Mining In addition to using credits to purchase items from stores, credits are also used for mining by purchasing fuel and probes. Fuel and probes are small expenditures compared to some items in stores, but over time, they do add up. Mining is also essential in Mass Effect 2 because you can also pickup research items on missions, and from squadmates while talking to them aboard the Normandy SR-2. You do need resources to get every upgrade and you need to mine to get all of the resources you need to research everything. So you also need to watch how many credits you are spending on mining as well, as it may prevent you from buying all of the items from the stores. Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 3, shops operate only through terminals — merchants no longer play a part in transactions. Weapon Mods, armor, fish, and model ships can be purchased in stores. Weapons and Galaxy at War mission items that were missed during missions can also be purchased. Credits are earned by completing missions, finding datapads while on missions, and searching the galaxy. Discounts can be obtained through intel found by exploring the galaxy. Merchant Locations Mass Effect: Andromeda Overview Mass Effect: Andromeda allows the purchase and sale of a wide variety of items: *Armor *Consumables *Mods *ND1 Nomad - Upgrades and paint jobs *Resources **Minerals **Tech Materials **Bio Materials **Salvage **Augmentations **Special Items *Weapons All merchants: *will purchase whatever Ryder is willing to sell, regardless of their default goods. *have an unlimited credit supply. However, not all merchants pay the same price for the same goods. *are marked on the map with . Commerce cryo pod perks that affect buying and selling of goods include: * Grey Market Connections * Grey Market Connections II * Market Dominance * Supply Lines Merchants The table below lists all of the merchants in Mass Effect: Andromeda and the goods categories that they provide. Merchant Notes *Annea sells goods for 25% more than other merchants and buys goods for double what other merchants will pay. *Depending upon Ryder's decision during the mission Water Supply, Annea may be replaced with an Initiative Merchant. The Merchant only buys and sells goods for standard rates and doesn't follow Annea's rates. *Black Market Dealer on Kadara sometimes has different good types other than what is shown in the table. *Thrasia sells goods for 10% less and pays 15% more after the completion of A Packaged Deal. *Team Ryncol Manager and Blood Threshers Manager don't sell anything other than fighting pit betting tickets. **Team Ryncol Manager sells the Blue Ticket for 10 . **Blood Threshers Manager sells the Red Ticket for 10 . **Purchased tickets and Winning Tickets will only display while speaking to one of the fighting pit Managers AND only in the "All Items" inventory screen (not the Special Items section). *The fighting pit in New Tuchanka on Elaaden is the best place to dispose of unwanted items, especially salvage. **Team Ryncol Manager and Blood Threshers Manager will buy all weapons, weapon mods, armor, consumables, materials, and augmentations for full price. **Team Ryncol Manager and Blood Threshers Manager buy salvage items for five times the base rate. es:Guía: Mercaderes uk:Торговці Category:Guides Category:Background Category:Merchants Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Shops Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda